


King of something

by Kindred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Character Turned Into Vampire, Confused Jack Kline, Crying Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Dark Sam Winchester, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, King of the vampires - Freeform, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Jack Kline, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sort Of, Vampire Castiel (Supernatural), Vampire Sam Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “I hate to go possessive vampire alpha on you but you belong to me, Jack.” The teen squirmed on the bed and blinked at him and it was hard not to jump the poor boy’s bones there and then.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop!” Came the voice from the back, both Jack and Dean looked up as they saw Sam step forward, they looked at each other in shock not believing what they are seeing before looking back at the younger Winchester brother.   
“Sammy?” Dean croaked out, it’s been a year since he last saw his brother alive and he just couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It’s been a hell of a year thinking he has left his brother to rot to save the young Nephilim that meant so much to Sam.

Sam smiled at happy to see his brother “Hello Dean it’s good to see you again.” He smiled and Dean couldn’t help but smile back even tho his brother is now a bloodsucker. Sam’s eyes then turned to the teen and smile change to something almost predatory and he grins down at the teen. “Hi, Jack.”   
“Sam I’m sorry.” The teen sobbed seeing what the hunter has become. Walking towards him the vampire knelt down hugs the teen letting him sob on his shoulder for a moment.   
“Shhh, it’s not your fault my little Neph.” He whispers as he rubbed his back kissing the side of his neck.  
“What is it you want us to do with them?” The vampire stood behind Dean and Jack asked, Sam, growled as he felt Jack shiver in his arms as he looked up at the other vampire.  
“We take them back with us, but they are my turning,” Sam growled at them as he stood up.  
“So we can’t play with them?” Another asked, she pressed her face to Jack’s shoulder and dragged a blade lightly across his shirt splitting the shirt open and slightly cutting the skin, Jack cried out as he felt the blade sliced across his skin. Sam snarled and dragged the blonde away from Jack by her hair.  
“Touch him again Dawn and I will cut you open the same goes if you touch my brother as well.” He growled the group bowed their head. Dean frowned as he and Jack were hulled up onto their feet he glared at his bother.  
“What the hell are you the king of the vampires?” Dean growled, Sam smiled at him and nodded.   
“Yep.” 

They have separated Dean wasn’t happy about leaving Jack alone in a house filled with vampires but for some reason, he trusts his vampire brother. “You shouldn’t leave Jack alone he hasn’t got his powers anymore and sorry if I don’t trust you’re...people.” Dean snapped at him as Sam untied him.  
“Jack is safe in my room.” He tells him, they looked at each other as Dean rubs his wrist “Thank you for look after him, I know it couldn’t have been easy with me gone as well as the others.” Dean didn’t say anything as he closes the gap between them and hugs his brother. Sam returns the hug he was happy in his knowledge to know that his brother doesn’t have any weapons on him.   
“So what happens now?” He asked as he steps away from his brother, Sam ran his fingers through hair and Dean could see the scar on his throat from where he was bitten.   
“Well I hope you don’t mind this too much you and Jack are my true family and I would like for you both to join us.” He asked Dean raised an eyebrow.  
“Us?” The door behind Dean open and in walked Castiel and he blinked in shock. “C-Cas?” He whispered   
“Hello, Dean.” He smiled; Dean turned and looked at Sam who was just smiling.   
“I will leave you in Cas’ care, I know he has been missing his alpha.” He smiled as he patted his brother on the shoulder, but I have omega to claim.” 

Dean was too shocked to say or do anything as Sam walk pass Castiel “Have fun.” He says as pats his back and walks out the room. He knew Cas would be able to persuaded Dean to join him the alpha has been pinning for his omega since he thought he has died too. But at this moment in time, Sam has something a little more important to deal with; he walks into his room and spots Jack sitting on the bed. “Are you okay?” He asked as he strides across the room and over to the teen. The Omega looks up at him as he uncurls himself “I know this is scary.” Sam whispers “But I promise you as long as you are here with me you are safe.” Jack launches himself into the vampire’s arm and cries a year's worth of pent up pain came pouring out as he clutches onto the alpha’s chest.

The vampire smiled as he moves to the middle of the bed comforting the teen Jack quieten down and pulls back and rubs his eyes “S-Sorry.” Sam chuckles as he wipes away the tears from his face.  
“Don’t be sorry Jack I get it.” He tells him,   
“What’s going to happen to me and Dean?” He asked weakly, Sam leaned against the headboard as he watched the omega as he let the alpha vampire rubbed his hand up and down his thigh.   
“Well, Cas is going to turn Dean.” Jack looks up at him, have seen Castiel for a little while Sam and Dean talked but he swallowed feeling his heart thumping in his chest. “And well I’m going to turn you.” He says   
“Turn me.” He whispered as he goes back to biting his bottom lip as he looked back up at the alpha.   
“I hate to go possessive vampire alpha on you but you belong to me, Jack.” The teen squirmed on the bed and blinked at him and it was hard not to jump the poor boy’s bones there and then. 

He seems to be thinking something as he stared at the vampire, Sam had always thought Jack’s eyes were calculating like wolfs eyes trying to decide if he could trust you or kill you. “Will Dean takes the bite from dad?” He asked Sam, nodded with…well, I hope he does…  
“He should do, Dean and Cas have been mates for years.” He tells him, whatever Jack was thinking of he finished deciding because the next thing Sam knew the omega was taking off the remains of his shirt and climbing onto the alpha’s lap. He still looked hesitant as he offers his throat up to the vampire. Sam grinned as he placed his hands on the teen’s hips and dragged him close getting a breathless moan out of him before he kissed the omega. Jack moaned into the kiss as he rutted against the alpha’s hips Sam growled into the kiss as he pulled the teen back for a moment. “Let claim you in every way I know how.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam smiled as he moved to have Jack lay on the bed; the teen looked confused as the alpha removed his shirt “What do you mean claim me in every way you know?” He asked Sam, chuckled as he threw his shirt away.   
“Well, there the normal away between alpha and omega and then…” He leaned down and mouthed at the teen’s nipple watching the way Jack moaned and arched his back “And then there is vampire way.” He smirked as leaned in and kissed the omega on the lips. Jack warped his arms around the alpha’s neck and moaned weakly as he felt the vampire’s hand move across his body. Any other thoughts he had were thrown out the window as he felt that sinful mouth move down his throat, and mouthing at his skin enjoying the little breathless sounds.

The alpha moved his mouth down the omega’s body mouthed at the soft skin tasting his flesh as he breaths in his scent. He has always known that Jack was his mate from days one, it was his scent just breathing it made him feel drunk. He growled softly as he mouthed at his nipple again hearing the whimper and squirm under his touch. Sam moved down to his stomach as he looked up to see Jack now sitting up on his elbows and looking down at the alpha. A large grin formed on Sam’s face as he popped the buttons on the teen’s jeans and then started to yank them down. Jack had a surprising look on his face as his jeans and boxers slide of his legs in one go. He blinked as he realised that somehow Sam has taken his socks and trainers off as well, he couldn’t bring himself to ask his voice seems lost as he watched his alpha take his cock and swallow it.

The omega cried out as he felt the vampire start slide his mouth up and down the teen’s cock still watching the way Jack fell apart. He sobbed as he found his hands worming their way through Sam’s hair, the vampire smirked as he felt the teen pull at his hair he knew Jack would last and by the sounds of it would be any second. Placing his hand on the omega’s stomach to pin him down he moved his other hand to find the slick over the entrance and then slide two fingers in. Jack cried out arching his back as he came down the alpha’s throat, Sam didn’t stop as he kept fucking the omega on his fingers as he let go of Jack’s cock with a pop. “You taste as sweet as you smell.” He purrs as he continues brushing his fingers over those bundle of nerves that drove Jack insane.   
“P-Please Alpha please!” Jack isn’t sure what he was begging for his mind was mush but his body still felt like he was on fire.   
“Please what Jack?” He asked as he nipped the omega’s thigh, he pushed in a third finger and watched the omega scream.   
“In me please Sam I need you in me! Please don’t make me wait!” He sobbed, there were tears running down the side of his face as Sam removed his fingers.

The vampire unbuttons his jeans and shimmied out of them before pulling the omega cross the bed to the edge and pushed his legs open and just growled at the image lying before him. “You are perfect Jack.” Sam purred as he leaned forwards and slides his hard cock into the omega’s body. Jack gasps and shudders as the alpha slams himself into him hold his hips the alpha starts to drive his hips watching Jack take him. He wondered how long he could drag it out before his own needs need to be met, how many times can he get Jack to cum and his favourite though is how quickly can he get his omega with a child. 

Crawling on to the bed Sam pressed his body against the teen and kissed him as he let those long legs wrap around his hips. Sam was shocked at how quick his knot started to form he growled as he kissed along the omega’s throat listing to him moaning as he tilted his brother. The knot caught the rim and then popped in and then omega screamed as he covered his stomach, he twitches and whimpered as he held onto the alpha as the knot grew. With a growl, the alpha bites down on Jack’s throat and as his knot burst, Jack whimpered as he clawed at the alpha’s back letting the vampire claim him. Sam didn’t just bite him to mark him as his omega he also sunk his fangs into the omega’s throat and started to drink from him.

Jack whimpered as Sam removed his mouth from his throat and licked the blood that escaped, biting his lip the vampire let it bleed before he leaned back down and kissed the omega. Jack moaned weakly as he felt the blood touch his touch and slide down his throat they kept kissing until the wound on Sam’s lip healed, pulling back he smiled down at the omega who is blinking up at him. Blood smearing his lip and chin “Just rest.” He smiled as he watched Jack closed his eyes. 

Meanwhile next door...  
Dean and Castiel are curled up in bed the omega vampire hasn’t bitten his alpha has made him very happy. “H-How did Sam become king of the vampires?” Dean asked as he runs his fingers up and down the former angel’s back.   
“Ummm he killed the former King.” He mumbled as he lazily licked a bit of blood off Dean’s chest. “He was most interested in me and tried to mate with me, Sam came to my rescues and well... sorry to say it was hot.” Castiel says as Dean growls a little “After that rest of the clan bowed, it seems they heard about him being Lucifer vessel and thought he was worthy of being crowned king.” Moving slight Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and smiled softly at him. “Don’t be mad we didn’t come looking for you, but we were worried you would kill first and then ask questions later and I didn’t want Jack seeing us like this.”   
“I understand.” He smiled softly, kissing his temples “I’m just happy to have you back.”


End file.
